


Your Smart Mouth

by Vegan_Venom



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Canonical injury, Ficlet, Flirting, John Silver is a Little Shit, Kissing without consent, M/M, Post-Season/Series 02, discussion of pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12000570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegan_Venom/pseuds/Vegan_Venom
Summary: A ficlet fill for an anonymous tumblr prompt: "Could you write silverflint or silverhamilton with silver being a little shit as usual? just him being cunning and/or annoying?"Here's Silver using the element of surprise to his advantage.





	Your Smart Mouth

“I’m not staying cooped up in here another minute.”

“You’re not leaving my quarters until your wound is healed. Howell’s orders were to - ”

“Fuck Howell’s orders,” Silver huffed, cutting Flint off and tightening the last of the straps on his prosthetic with a wince. “It’s been two weeks. If I don’t see something other than your fucking cabin’s walls right now I’m going to lose my mind on top of losing my leg.”

Silver stood then, the peg leg secured, but had to squeeze his eyes shut and focus on breathing in and out for several moments as the pain rose to a nauseating level. When his vision stopped swimming he realised that Flint had risen from his desk and was now standing a few paces in front of Silver, blocking his route to the door.

“Get out of my way, Captain,” he requested firmly, trying to hit the mark between respect and authority, but his mental aim was hindered by the effort it took not to collapse in agony.

Flint was undeterred, crossing his arms in front of his broad chest. 

Even without a missing leg, a man like Silver stood little chance in any physical standoff with the most feared pirate captain in the Bahamas. He’d have to rely on his wit in this situation.

“That smart mouth’s not going to get you past me,” Flint warned, as if he had heard Silver’s thoughts.

Silver blinked, an idea popping into his head as Flint smirked gently, believing himself to be victorious. In a second that expression was gone, as Silver darted forward to kiss him. 

Flint flinched back slightly, but Silver pressed forward, keeping their lips sealed together. Flint’s lips were warm and pleasant, his moustache brushing coarsely against Silver’s own, only recently grown out. Silver let himself take a second like that to savour the feeling, possibly the last pleasurable thing he would ever experience if he had invoked the captain’s ire.

A soft gasp – from whom it had originated was unclear – brought Silver back to his senses, and he had stepped around Flint and opened the door before the other man could blink. 

Adrenaline numbed the pain somewhat and kept him moving quickly until he was safely halfway across the deck. Only then did Silver dare turn and face his fate.

But Flint was not two paces behind him, knife drawn and ready to be pressed against his quartermaster’s neck, as he had expected. Through the open door to the captain’s cabin Silver could see that the man he had just kissed was in precisely the same position he had been left, lips pursed and eyebrows furrowed as though he were still in shock from what had happened.

Silver grinned. He hadn’t planned anything more than using the surprise value to engineer his escape from that god-awful room, but now he saw a new advantage to be gained in Flint’s reaction. And when had John Silver ever shied away from such an opportunity?

Slowly, as if sensing the gaze upon him, Flint turned his head to look out across the deck, a glare now replacing his confusion.

“You little shit!” Flint growled. At least, Silver imagined that’s how he sounded from his curled lips. The ship was rather loud and he was making do with lip-reading. 

Silver grinned, possibly for the first time since the battle for the ship, the cheeky expression feeling at once fake and as natural as breathing. 

“What was that you were saying about my smart mouth, Captain?” he shouted, making himself heard over the din.

Silver turned and headed for a group of his shipmates before he could see the captain’s reaction to the flirting. It seemed like there would be something to keep him distracted from the pain after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first foray into writing Black Sails fic. Come find me on [tumblr](https://veganvenom.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
